<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry. by Nyanyanyanyanbinary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173113">Sorry.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanyanyanyanbinary/pseuds/Nyanyanyanyanbinary'>Nyanyanyanyanbinary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanyanyanyanbinary/pseuds/Nyanyanyanyanbinary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has trauma. Sollux helps him overcome it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sollux Captor/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sollux sat down on the couch next to dave and turned to face him. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Sollux said with raised eyebrows. Dave nodded. " Sol it's literally just kissing I'll be fine," he said, putting his hand on sollux's shoulder. Sollux sighed and leaned forward and pecked dave on the lips. Dave giggled. "Y'know sol that isn't exactly making out." Sollux scowled at him. "Shut up strider I've never kissed anyone," he said frowning. Sollux decided to ignore dave's remark and continued to kiss him. Sollux bit dave's lip a bit resulting in a breathy sigh from Dave. Sollux moved closer until he was practically sitting in dave's lap. Sollux kissed dave's jawline and slowly made his way down. He was just about to kiss dave's neck when he heard Dave scream. "No. Nonononostop I don't wanna do this anymore stop it," Dave said shakily. Sollux leaned back and looked at dave. " What happened are you alright? Did I do something?," He said sadly. Dave shook his head. "Its not that. You didn't do anything wrong I just-" Sollux looked at dave again and apologized. Dave sighed again. "Please stop saying sorry sol. You're ok. Its just. Ahh." Solluxs eyes widened and he looked at dave . "Is it. Because of him maybe?" Sollux said quietly. Dave noded and cried a bit. Sollux frowned and laid his head on Dave's shoulder. "I'm not him Dave." Dave cried in silence. Sollux kisses Dave's head and frowned. Dave sat still for a minute and sighed. "we can continue. I'll be alright," Dave said wiping the tears from his face . Sollux went back to kissing his neck. Dave spoke to himself. "Sol . Its sol. He wouldn't hurt you. Its fine. This is fine. This is good." Sollux stopped kissing dave and looked at him. "Love you strider," sollux said smiling. Dave gave him a warm smile back and kissed him softly on the forehead</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>